girls_generation_areeyahs_deza_de_honorfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty
Leviathian ( or Levy) or Misty, the Demon of Envy 'is one of the demons of Mashina Delya Ubistava. Apearance 'Sakura Event: Spring Misty is a petite woman that have a dull, emerald hair. It is kept in a side ponytail in the left. With a decorative bun. She also wears a pleated, mini skirt. with a white vest and a strapless blouse that reveals her midriff. '2013-2014' She later on wore a short, kimono that reveals her neck and legs. She wore prussian green leg warmers and have metal plating on the sides. And wore wedged shoes. The heels were said shining differently, it is made in pure obsidian stone. Which is more sharper than in the legs. She carries her scissors in the left hand for defense or counter attacks. And she carries her sword in her right hand. She have two-sided sheath in her lower back, it is horizontaly wored. Personality Similar to Elvira, she is sweet, and bubbly. But later on in the battlefield, she is always enraged without a reason. She is more intellectual than Elvira. Since though they are rivals. Lisa said that she is a dancer more than a tailor; the most graceful demon of all. ''She can be sometimes shy and quiet. Despite her small size, Misty is an aggressive and short-tempered girl with violent tendencies, her most common victim are Belphegor, whom she frequently abuses, usually kicks or punches him on his head. She can even use him for human shields if necessary, and shows him lack of respect, a gesture for return. She shows to be a tsundere when shes close to other people. Relationships 'Belphegor' '' ''Misty hates timid persons, ''"How can he even be a demon if he is very timid and he cannot protect himself?" MIsty annoyingly said. ''Both of them are commonly shipped by her owner, Kako Shorai. In her comic strip December 2013, both of them are in the bathroom, preparing a hot tub. They were arguing who would be first. And Misty won by pushing him back. 'Elvira' Her former rival, they usually compete each others' abilities, achievements, and number of friends. She also shows her caring expressions, which Elvira doesn't understand. Which Elvira hates her in that way. 'Gretchen Pretzel' ''Main article: Gretchen Pretzel '' '' ''She hates Gretchen more then Elvira, It is usual for Gretchen to verbally abuse Lisa. Since Misty is Lisa's acquaintance, she wouldn't allow it Abilities/ Weaponry '''Incredible Soul Aura' *like all demons, she shares the soul aura just as he want. She doesn't use too much soul aura. Too much aura will cause her death. Scissor Blades ''' *she carries it along whenever she is summoned. '''Invisible Strings *she only use this in counterattacks. Needle Sword *she uses it in ranged combat Flexibility *she may be slow, but good at dodging small daggers. Durability *when she was challenged by Amber, Misty said that Amber's punch are like flies. Trivia *She is very fond of Filipino sweets. Her favorites are: **Banana Cue **Bibingka **Biko **Buko PIe **Coco Jam Sandwhich **Leche Flan **Halo-halo **Puto **Sorbetes (Ice Cream0 **Suman **Taho **Turon **Ube Halaya *In My Gift for my Lisa-Chan, she also learned that Lisa is a filipino. *She resembles Hiyori Sarugaki , which is her main personality and appearance. Category:Female Category:Demons Category:NCO